Première expérience
by Naru12021
Summary: Pour la première fois de sa vie, Allen va utiliser les douches communes...


Auteure : Naru12021  
Titre : Première expérience (j'espère que ce titre est bien ...)  
Disclaimer : Allen et Kanda ne sont pas à moi... je les emprunte juste le temps de ce one-shot !  
Couple : Shonen-ai Yullen  
Résumé : Pour la première fois de sa vie, Allen va utiliser les douches communes...  
Note de l'auteure : Bon alors... je ne suis pas très fière de moi...  
Pour l'anniversaire de ma Chibi d'amour, je lui avais promis une mini-fic Yullen sur un morceau de piano que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup... mais je ne l'ai jamais terminé a temps... -_-"  
Pour me racheter (et dans l'attente que je finisse l'autre fic pour au moins son prochain anniversaire), j'ai écrit ce mini one-shot en une simple après-midi...  
J'aurais bien rajouté deux-trois trucs entre temps mais je me suis dit que j'allais la garder telle que je lui ai offerte et voilà ! J'espère quelle n'est pas trop nulle... ou trop neu-neu... et j'espère surtout qu'elle a plu à ma ChibiKitsu adorée !  
Bon... je le redis : Joyeux Anniversaire à ChibiKitsu (avec vraiment beaucoup de retard) et bonne lecture !

* * *

Allen revenait de mission avec Link (qui le suivait toujours partout).

Lors de celle-ci, il était tombé dans une flaque de boue en combattant un Akuma niveau 3 et il était vraiment vraiment vraiment sale. Et il avait vraiment vraiment vraiment besoin d'une douche.

Sauf que… pendant qu'il était parti apporter l'Innocence récupérée à Hebra et faire son rapport de mission à Komui, Link avait déjà squatté la douche de la chambre.

Grognant de mécontentement, il prit sa trousse de toilette, des vêtements de rechange et son essuie et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers les douches communes.

Il espérait qu'il n'y avait personne… à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais pris de bain ou de douche avec d'autres personnes. Et il était assez pudique.

Il arriva enfin aux douches. Il avait très envie de faire machine arrière et revenir dans sa chambre… si ça se trouve, Link avait bientôt fini… mais avant qu'il puisse faire demi-tour quelqu'un l'attrapa et le fit entrer de force dans les vestiaires.

- Yo, Allen !

- La… Lavi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le Bookman Junior était en train de se rhabiller (enfin, il avait déjà presque fini et était à l'étape de « lacer ses chaussures »).

- Ben… je viens de prendre ma douche et je me rhabille… quelle bête question…

- Tu n'as pas de douche dans ta chambre ?

Lavi fit la moue.

- Si… mais le vieux panda est en train de l'utiliser… du coup, je dois prendre ma douche ici.

- Ah bon ! Moi aussi ! Link m'a volé ma douche !

Allen était rassuré… si Lavi partait maintenant, il se retrouverait seul dans les douches et personne ne pourra le voir tout nu.

Le rouquin passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les remettre droits, remit son bandana et s'en alla en sifflotant sa trousse de toilette en main et son essuie autour du cou. Avant de sortir il dit :

- Bon ! On se voit tout à l'heure ! Je te laisse prendre ton bain avec Yû.

…

Une mouche passa tranquillement dans la pièce. Le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre était cette dernière en train de faire « bzzz » et le bruit de l'eau qui coulait.

…

- HEIN ! P..P..Pa…Pardon !

La voix du Japonais s'éleva, tranchante, de l'autre côté du mur qui séparait vestiaires et douches.

- T'as pas bientôt fini de gueuler comme ça, Moyashi !

Allen était pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine (quoique c'était pas trop dur pour lui) mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait prendre sa douche maintenant sinon Kanda le prendrait pour un dégonflé.

Alors… doucement… les joues en feu, il se déshabilla. (Quoiqu'il aurait préféré prendre sa douche habillé… mais bon…ça ne se faisait pas.)

Alors, d'une démarche de condamné à mort, il se dirigea vers les douches comme s'il allait à l'abattoir.

Les douches étaient grandes. Un peu comme dans les piscines publiques.

Au fond de celles-ci, Kanda se lavait. Il était dos à Allen.

Allen ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand la bouche dans un « oh » silencieux.

De dos, les cheveux lâchés, Kanda ressemblait encore plus à une fille.

A cette pensée, l'exorciste rougit et secoua sa tête de gauche à droite. Mon dieu… si le Japonais venait à l'entendre penser ça en serait fini de lui.

Pourtant il ne put pas s'empêcher de contempler ses longs cheveux noirs, qui collaient contre sa peau jusque dans le bas de son dos.

Les yeux fermés, le Japonais savourait chacune des gouttes chaudes qui lui tombaient sur le corps. Allen n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de son corps svelte, digne de celui d'un mannequin.

Kanda se retourna d'un coup et fit une grimace de dégoût (la même qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il apercevait le moyashi) :

- Non mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Allen se retourna précipitamment, le visage rouge tomate.

Il ne voulait pas que le Japonais le voie nu. En tout cas, pas le devant. Ses fesses, encore, il s'en foutait un peu… mais pas _ça_ !

En plus Kanda n'avait pas l'air d'avoir honte de montrer le _sien_… en tout cas, lui, il s'était retourné l'air de rien et Allen avait **tout** vu.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, il avait l'impression qu'il allait subir une auto-combustion tellement il sentait ses joues brûler.

Allen prit son courage à deux mains. Après tout, c'était un mec. Il était un mec. Ils étaient donc constitués de la même façon (enfin… presque) et ils n'avaient donc aucune honte à avoir. Il se retourna donc, essayant de garder son calme, et dit :

- Rien. Je me lave. Ca ne se voit pas ?

Le Japonais haussa des épaules avec son habituel « Tch », prit sa bouteille de shampoing et commença à se laver les cheveux.

Allen fit pareil. Plus vite lavé, plus vite sorti et rhabillé. Il se promit que la prochaine fois, il chasserait Link d'un coup de pied aux fesses de **SA** douche !

Il mit donc une grosse quantité de shampoing dans sa main et frotta le tout sur sa tête pour faire mousser. Tout en regardant Kanda.

Il était en train de laver avec beaucoup de soin chacune de ses magnifiques mèches noires. Allen comprenait enfin pourquoi ses cheveux paraissaient aussi doux. Les cheveux pour Kanda, c'était comme son Mugen. Il fallait en prendre grand soin.

L'albinos était tellement concentré sur chacun des gestes du Japonais qu'il ne remarqua pas que de la mousse dégoulinait dans ses yeux. Jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci commencent à l'irriter.

- Aïeaïeaïeaïe !

Il se frotta les yeux frénétiquement, reculant pour ne plus avoir le jet d'eau dans la figure.

Kanda le contempla les yeux grands ouverts. Mais comment on pouvait être aussi débile ?

Il l'aurait bien laissé se débrouiller tout seul mais il avait tellement pitié de lui qu'il vint « à sa rescousse ». Ben oui… Moyashi ou pas, on ne laissait pas un pauvre gars nu et sans défense se casser la figure dans les douches à cause d'une histoire de savon.

Il attrapa ses deux mains pour l'empêcher de se frotter les yeux.

- Arrête ça ! Si tu continues, ça va empirer…

Les yeux fermés, Allen rougit violemment. Kanda était tellement proche de lui qu'il sentait sa jambe contre la sienne. Il se débattit.

- Laisse-moi ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! J'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

Kanda ne l'écouta pas. Juste histoire de le contredire et l'ennuyer.

A la place, il retira la mousse sur le visage de son cadet et le dirigea en dessous d'un jet d'eau pour lui rincer le visage.

Allen continuait à se débattre. Tellement qu'il donna un coup de coude au Japonais.

- Lâche-moi !

- Aïe ! Non mais t'es con !

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !

Le kendoka s'exécuta. Allen fit un pas en arrière, marcha sur la bouteille de shampoing glissante et tomba en arrière. Instinctivement, il tenta de se rattraper à quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait rien dans les douches à part Kanda. Du coup, il l'entraîna dans sa chute.

- Non mais t'es con ! répéta le Japonais.

Allen n'arrivait même plus à parler tellement il était honteux de leur position actuelle.

Kanda était tombé à califourchon sur lui et l'albinos sentait son _truc _(1) contre sa jambe.

Le Japonais, lui, s'en fichait complètement d'être dans une position plus qu'embarrassante. A la place, il continuait d'insulter Allen de tous les noms.

Le pauvre garçon était tellement gêné qu'il était sur le point de tourner de l'œil.

C'est là que Krory le sauva. D'une certaine manière.

Le vampire entra dans les douches en sifflotant et quand il vit la scène, il poussa un hurlement et dit :

- Pardon du dérangement. Je sors.

Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla.

Grâce à ça, Kanda se rendit compte à quel point leur position était embarrassante et avant qu'Allen ne craque, se dégagea.

- Crétin ! C'est de ta faute !

Allen ne voulait même pas discuter de « qui était en tort ?», la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était sortir des douches et se réfugier dans sa chambre. Du coup, à quatre pattes, il tenta une fuite vers les vestiaires.

« Plus jamais de douches communes… »

- Eh ! Tu écoutes quand je te parle, crétin de Moyashi !

Sur ces mots, il attrapa Allen par ses cheveux et le remit debout afin de lui donner une bonne correction. Ce dernier, les yeux fermés et les joues rouges, se débattit de nouveau.

- Lâche-moi ! Espèce de pervers !

Kanda s'arrêta, laissant le moyashi à genoux :

-Per… quoi ?

Il se rendit, enfin, compte de la gêne du jeune homme. Ainsi que de son excitation et de l'embarras que ça provoquait chez lui.

Allen suivit le regard du Japonais et s'empressa de cacher son sexe de ses mains.

- Ne regarde pas !

Kanda écarquilla les yeux avec étonnement.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu prends ta douche avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Allen secoua la tête de bas en haut, les yeux toujours fermés.

Contre toute attente, le Japonais éclata de rire. Non pas un rire moqueur, ni même un rire sadique mais un vrai éclat de rire.

Allen se vexa :

- Y a rien de drôle à ça !

Kanda, lui, paraissait étonné de s'entendre rire.

La dernière fois qu'il avait ri c'était avec Alma et là, rien que le fait de le voir comme ça le faisait rire.

- Arrête de rire !

Le Japonais s'arrêta, regarda Allen. Rien que le fait de voir Allen les joues gonflées comme un hamster vexé et le visage rouge le fit éclater de rire de nouveau.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! C'est pas drôle !

Allen se releva. Kanda s'arrêta de rire.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais !

Il se retourna et voulu sortir des douches mais Kanda le retint par le bras et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- Merci.

Ce n'était qu'un simple mot. Mais aussi banal soit-il, il fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Allen. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le Japonais le remerciait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter des remerciements de sa part mais il décida de garder cet instant à jamais gravé en lui.

En fin de compte, c'était pas si mal que ça les douches communes.

* * *

1 : Le pauvre petit est tellement pudique que rien que l'idée de penser au mot « pénis » le fait rougir, alors il préfère dire « truc ».


End file.
